Henry Champion (1610-1708)
}} Biography Henry Champion, the American ancestor, is believed to have come to New England from his home in the neighbourhood of Norfolk, England, embarking at Yarmouth. Many other prominent settlers of Saybrook, Connecticut, are known to have come from that vicinity, and the neighbouring town of Norwich, Connecticut, is supposed to have received its name in honour of the English home-town of Norwich, also in Norfolk. Henry Champion was in Saybrook, Connecticut, as early as 1647, thirteen years before the first town records of that place are dated. He participated in the hardships of early pioneer life, those hardships being shared by his first wife Sarah, to whom he was married in August, 1647, by the Reverend Mr. Sylvester Nash, of Saybrook.6. Later, when a portion of Saybrook was laid out and incorporated as Lyme, they were residents of the new town, and shared in its building and development -- "a first and most active founder." He owned considerable land both in Saybrook and Lyme, in which latter place he had his "ear mark," 1674. There his house was built on the hill just east of the old meeting house, and near the old burying-ground.8 The lands of Henry Champion are recorded as follows: “One parsell lying on the East side of the Great River Con. Whereon a house now standeth containing by estimation six ackers, the ends abutting against the highway North East and South West, the sides abutting against the land of Morgayn Bowers South East and the land of Joseph Jarrit North West.” 9 Also: “one parsell in the planting fielde on the East side of the great River Con. By estimation four ackers, the end abuts against Blacke Halle River N. East, and against the greate Marsh South West, the side abuts against the Land of Will. Bechous North West.”10 He was made a freeman of Lyme, on the 12 May 1670. After having assisted in the development of Saybrook, Henry Champion removed with his family to the east side of the Connecticut River and became one of the first and most active founders of Lyme, being propounded a freeman of that town on May 12th, 1670. In 1671 he was involved in a land dispute between the towns of Lyme and New London. The dispute was with Renald Marvin and subsequently settled by an agreement dated 8 Sep. 1696.11 In 1688 he paid taxes under Andros.12 Marriage and Family His first wife Sarah, to whom he was married in August, 1647, by the Reverend Mr. Sylvester Nash, of Saybrook. After the death of his first wife, he married, 21 March 1698, Deborah JONES, who drove a rather hard pre-nuptial bargain with him, of financial advantage to herself. He died in Lyme, 17 February 1708, "aged 98 years." She married again, 26 December 1709, Captain Henry Crane. He was born about 1635 and had married (1) about 1663, Concurrence, daughter of John MEIGS, of Killingworth, Connecticut, who had died there 9 October 1708.13 Captain Crane died 22 April 1711, and Deborah TOWNER, (ancestor of Emma Hale (1804-1879). Notable Descendants There have been numerous other members of the legislature among the descendants of this pioneer. # Colonel Henry, won distinction in the Revolutionary War # General Henry, won distinction in the Revolutionary War # General Epaphroditus Champion was commissary general of provisions for the United States Army in 1778, and in 1793 was a member of the General Assembly. # Major Henry Champion of the war of 1812 and the # Reverend George Champion, celebrated missionary to Zululand are also numbered here.